


Punch Good

by pandawisdom (tsukiyo)



Series: Blood and Glory [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Blood and Injury, F/F, MMA AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukiyo/pseuds/pandawisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It isn’t my fault you look good enough to <em>eat</em>, darling. Not my fault at all.”<br/>A teaser for the Carmilla MMA AU <b>Down The Rabbit Hole</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch Good

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for dudescort in the CarmillaFeelsHQ Chat as a 3 x 100 word prompt, that went way off prompt and became a 500 word exploration of my own FighterAU. Hope you guys enjoy! :) 
> 
> Also, for AryaStark who hurt her lungs while cycling. Get better soon Creampuff!

The first time Laura met her, Carmilla Karnstein was covered in blood.

It wasn’t her first foray into the world of MMA, considering that her father was a staunch supporter of self-defense, neither was it her first time seeing a patient soaked to the bone in bodily fluids.

But it was definitely the first time need had pooled deep in her gut at the sight of it.

The fighter was seated on a bench. Sweat made her skin glisten. The dark blood trailing from the cut above her eye contrasted harshly against the paleness of her skin. Eyes glimmered under long lashes, piercing and alert. The way her chin was tilted made her almost seem regal. She looked like royalty. Proud. Fierce. Untouchable.

She looked like pure sex.

 

Carmilla “Countess” Karnstein only shifted a little when Laura closed the door behind her, offering a crooked smirk that bared her canines.  

“Took you long enough, cupcake.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Laura had never fancied herself to be some kind of master medic. She did her job, just like everyone else. So the fact that she was the one constantly being called to tend to one Carmilla Karnstein was starting to grind on her nerves.

 

“Miss Karnstein, if you don’t stop moving, these stitches will be crooked and scar.”

“Cupcake, how many times must I tell you not to call me that.”

“Well, perhaps if you could stop moving and let me do my job, your _Highness_.”

“It’s _Countess_ , and only the most rabid of fans call me that. My first name is good enough, creampuff.”

“... You insist I call you by name, and yet keep calling me some type of baked good. Could you show a little mutual consideration, at all?”

“It isn’t my fault you look good enough to _eat_ , darling. Not my fault at all.”

 

No, scratch that. Carmilla Karnstein didn’t get on her nerves. She got under her skin and seemed completely content to stay there.

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Cupcake, we’ve got to stop meeting like this.”

Laura stormed to Carmilla, hands already reaching to open the robe that the fighter had donned post-match.

“Whoa there cupcake, I know we’re friends but…”

It was only the shine of unshed tears that caused Carmilla to stop mid-sentence. Laura parted the robe to reveal a ghastly deep bruise that darkened perfect, pale skin. Stubbornly, she ducked her head as she reached for an ice compression.

A pair of hands, calloused and warm cupped her cheeks, slowly brushing the tears that were starting to fall in earnest. Laura opened her mouth to speak, but only managed a soft gasp, hands carefully placing the cold on the deepest part of the injury.

“I know sundance, I know.” Pain deepened the husk in Carmilla’s voice, fingers brushing over soft skin almost reverently, “I’m sorry for worrying you.”

Laura shook her head, hands tightening in the lapels of the robe. Leaning up, she pressed her lips tenderly against Carmilla’s, hoping to say all the things that she could not yet voice.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it!!


End file.
